Herederos
by K-H Weasley-Hitachiin F-G
Summary: Sabían que era cuestión de tiempo antes de que algún otro comenzara a recordar el pasado, y olvidarlo para disfrutar el nuevo presente que la vida les daba. Itadei 100%


**¡Hola! Bienvenidos, ¡pasen, lean y disfruten!**

**El contenido del fanfic es Yaoi (Relación chicoxchico) si no te gusta, jod*** porque es mi género candidato para el poder mundial (8D). Se hace mención de KakuHidan, SasoTobi, PeinKonan, KisaZetsu y (Aunque en la narración ni siquiera se menciona que son pareja) Sasunaru (Para mi).**

**Nah, un arranque de inspiración boba. Perdonen las faltas de ortografía (Si es que hay) y muerte de algún lector por ineficacia de la trama. **

**Aunque me divertí mucho haciéndolo pero bueee…. xD**

**© Los personajes de Naruto, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Y la canción es "Herederos" de David Bisbal. La recomiendo, me inspiré más que nada en el video para hacer el fic.**

Simbología:

**~* Letra en Negrita y centrada *~ **– Cambios de escena.

_ Herederos – Diálogos.

_Letra en cursiva__y centrada_– Letra de la canción.

La vida era… Complicada. Sí. Esa era la palabra perfecta para describirla.

Había momentos en que era, tan hermosa. Le dedicaba momentos que eran únicos, guardados en el fondo de su puro corazón.

Y otros, en los que nuestro pensativo protagonista desearía suicidarse de manera lenta y dolorosa…

…Justo como éste.

_ ¡Oigan mocosos! ¡No corran en las escaleras! – Gritó por enésima vez el joven sentado sobre los barandales de su casa.

Los niños que saltaban y hacían piruetas en los escalones solo se dedicaron a sacarle la lengua al joven, y mostrarle sus dedos corazones (Acto que él mismo les enseñó).

Suspiró amargamente.

A lo lejos se veía a un señor mayor hablando animadamente con una de las pocas personas que seguían en el viejo templo hecho de madera, la que parecía ser la familia de los mocosos (Un lindo apodo creado por Deidara). Ellos eran los Harí, una familia cuyos integrantes eran muy nobles y educados (Omitiendo a la última generación), siempre se preocupaban por Deidara, ya que sus únicos familiares vivos eran su abuelo y su hermano. Sus padres, su abuela y sus tíos murieron en un vuelo de avión camino a Brasil.

_ Malditos sean – Musitó el rubio, viendo como los enanos corrían por las escaleras. Ahora mismo se estaba lamentando. Se supone que debería estar estudiando para un examen muy difícil, pero ¿Qué se le podía hacer? Era su trabajo.

_ ¡Vuelvan pronto!

En esos momentos, cuando la señora de Harí se despidió del blondo del templo con un beso en la mejilla (También regañaba a sus hijos por no hacerle caso al rubio y a sus gritos) y comenzó a caminar de espaldas del ojiazul, fue su turno de sacarle la lengua e insultar manualmente a los pobres monstruitos que tenía los señores Harí, haciéndoles enojar rápidamente.

Y, mientras Deidara caminaba hacia su casa, no pudo evitar dibujar una sonrisa.

**~* Herederos *~**

La mañana le sentaba muy mal al ojiazul.

No le gustaba que el sol le diera en la cara (¡Lo odiaba!) Pero era la única manera de espabilarlo – Se decía siempre a regañadientes por las noches para no cerrar las cortinas – Tampoco le gustaba mucho el escándalo que armaba su hermanito de 9 años para ir a despertarlo, ni mucho menos disfrutaba de los desayunos completamente radiactivos que su abuelo casi le hace tragar.

_ ¡Nos vemos a la tarde! – Gritó Deidara mientras tomaba la mano de su hermanito Naruto. El menor estaba bien arregladito y alimentado, y tenía su mochila colgada de la espalda. Sin embargo su hermano mayor estaba a medio vestir, con una tostada en la boca y su característico peinado de una media coleta alta y su fleco tapándole el ojo izquierdo. Deidara arrastraba al menor a la puerta, intentando huir de su abuelo, quien tenía un plato en la mano.

_ ¡Mocosos insolentes! ¡Vuelvan y cómanse todo!

Los gritos del anciano dejaron de llegar a los oídos de los jóvenes cuando salieron a toda prisa de su casa.

_ ¡Oye! ¿Ya me puedes soltar?

Deidara, riéndose levemente pronunció un suave 'Quejica' y le soltó el brazo a su hermanito.

El ambiente de primavera, le daba un toque casi único a su templo, la instalación estaba justo enfrente de su casa, todo hecho de madera. Estaba rodeado de pasto, mucho pasto y muchas flores. Pero la atracción más grande de todas era un precioso árbol de sakuras situado en un costado del templo. Era inmenso y tenía un sello de purificación amarrado en nudos en el medio del tronco. Los alrededores del Gran Árbol Sagrado eran (lógicamente) Sagrados, por lo que una cerca de metal rodeaba su perímetro, justo donde comenzaban a crecer unas orquídeas (Casi extintas en Asia). Muchos se desilusionaban porque no podían recoger alguna de éstas exóticas flores.

La primavera comenzaba a embellecer toda su casa, y eso los llenaba, a los dos jóvenes, de una paz, rara vez conseguida.

_ Vamos, llegarás tarde a tus clases gusano – Le dijo el mayor a Naruto una vez despertado de su mini-trance.

_ Uffa ~ – Hizo un puchero – Yo no quiero ir.

Deidara rodó los ojos. Pensó en la idea de llevarlo cargando, pero cambió de opinión al ver los 600 escalones que debía bajar.

_ Vamos mocoso – Dijo haciéndole cebollita con el puño cerrado. Naruto solo se quejó.

Cuando iban como por el escalón número 478, los rubios vieron cómo se estacionaba un BMW negro frente a las escaleras, justo en donde la magia del templo familiar de los Uzumaki se rompía para darle espacio a la ciudad de bloques y cemento.

_ ¡Gaa-chan! ¡Sasori-nii! – Gritó el menor, para bajar corriendo con sus pocas fuerzas los pocos escalones que le quedaban.

_ ¡Naruto, espérame bastardo!

El menor estaba corriendo emocionado hacia dos pelirrojos, el mayor de ellos estaba apoyado en la puerta del piloto del carro, y el menor (Más o menos de la edad de Naru) Le abría la puerta trasera del vehículo.

Entre jadeos y sudor, Deidara pudo llegar al carro, y mientras insultaba superficialmente a su hermano (Quién hablaba animadamente con su amigo Gaara) recorría con la mirada y con la cabeza afuera de la ventanilla el camino al colegio de Naru y Gaara.

**~* Herederos *~**

Uno de los amigos del grupo en el cual estaban Deidara y Sasori cumplía años ese justo día. Odiado por el ojiazul por llamarlo 'Rubia' y tratarlo de 'Ella'.

Hidan: Un maldito metrosexual estreñido (Concepto dado por Deidara) alcanzaba la mayoría de edad y quería hacer lo que siempre quiso. Emborracharse hasta no reconocerse a sí mismo. Salía hace dos años con un castaño cinco años mayor que él. Para ser más exactos, el antiguo suplente del profesor de historia de su clase. Kakuzu.

Mientras Sasori y su – Ahora – pareja, un tipo sumamente estúpido e imbécil, muy fácil de engañar – Entiéndase Tobi –, compartían su almuerzo en el extenso jardín natural del patio escolar. Pein y su novia Konan estaban sentados juntos riendo y contándose anécdotas. Kakuzu y Hidan se peleaban por unas bolitas de arroz. Los anormales del grupo – Kisame y Zetsu – Se 'Comían' entre ellos y Suigetsu y Juugo – Otros conocidos no-tan-amigos – hacían bromas.

Todo esto era presenciado por Deidara, quien estaba sentado debajo de su árbol favorito (Aparte del Gran Árbol Sagrado), con las piernas cruzadas y su almuerzo entre ellas.

_Es este amor. Que enciende al corazón._

Lo más difícil para el rubio del grupo era verlos a todos tomados de la mano con sus koi's o besarse con mucho amor mal disimulado. Y, no es que Deidara estuviera tan necesitado para andar ofreciéndose como pareja a cualquier inadaptado que se le cruzara, es que cada vez que los veía, el rubio sentía que nunca podría llegar a ser igual de feliz que ellos.

Eso lo deprimió, y, dejando su obento en el suelo junto a él, bajó lentamente su azulina mirada a cualquier punto lejos de esa dolorosa escena.

Pero no pudo evitar intentar enfocar la vista en la copa de un árbol situado a 16 metros lejos de él, justo donde juró ver dos puntos sumamente pequeños del más vivo escarlata que en su vida vio.

**~* Herederos *~**

Para Deidara, no era problema alguno vestirse como una chica tradicional a la hora de hacer su trabajo. En parte tiene que ver que la mayoría de los clientes del templo eran turistas o desconocidos.

También era completamente normal que lo confundieran con una chica, por el hecho de ser un doncel – Ser del género masculino capaz de llevar vida en su vientre – Por lo tanto, en el kimono que usaba todas las tardes se traslucía su frágil figura de reloj de arena – Aunque de carácter, no tenía nada de frágil –.

Su labor era recitar leyendas e historias japonesas, había tantas impresas y guardadas en el depósito de su abuelo que entonaba como cuatro diferentes cada día. Luego, aclaraba las dudas de la clientela, posiblemente sobre alguna tonta superstición y los conducía a la tienda de regalos detrás del templo, y claro: Se aseguraba que los angelitos de mami no pisaran la tierra sagrada.

Odiaba el trabajo sin duda. Pero su abuelo le pagaba dos raciones de dinero para que Deidara se mantuviera con ese dinero, y a su hermanito también.

Así que, sin otra opción, a los primeros días el mayor demostró su disgusto por ello (Intentó volar el templo con una C4). Pero se fue acostumbrando a la extraña sensación de saberse chica por las pocas horas de su trabajo.

En esos momentos Deidara se veía al espejo. Un hermoso blondo, con las mejillas arreboladas, los párpados de una suave lavanda, los labios carnosos y brillantes y las pestañas delineando naturalmente sus orbes más celestes que el cielo de la tarde, le devolvía la mirada. Vestía un kimono plateado con detalles de líneas y flores en aguamarina eléctrico. Calzaba unas tradicionales sandalias de madera y amarrada a su cintura, estaba una funda de una katana, solo la funda. El arma estaba guardada celosamente en el armario de su abuelo.

Por último, se colgó al cuello el símbolo de su casi difunta familia (Una espiral) y se soltó el cabello, moviendo su fleco hacia atrás con su mano y dejando que el resto de su cabello cayera libre por su espalda.

Ya resignándose a su disfraz de chica, iba todas las tardes al Gran Árbol Sagrado a cortar una orquídea para enredársela en el cabello. Muchos piensan que es una flor de plástico, porque siempre que agarra una crece otra en su lugar y se mantiene fresca durante toda la noche. Además, todos piensan que el rubio nunca violaría una regla sagrada como lo eran los alrededores del Árbol de Sakuras.

Pero lo que no saben, es que a Deidara, poco le importaba esa regla.

Así que, bajando como todas las tardes, se puso una delicada orquídea en sus hebras rubias y comenzó a atender a los clientes.

Pasó toda la tarde y el inicio de la noche haciendo, como buen anfitrión, su trabajo.

Ya ayudando a su abuelo a despedir a los Harí (Siempre se iban de últimos, les encantaba hablar con el joven Uzumaki) fue a recoger la poca basura que había en el césped, regó las flores y el Árbol y estuvo a punto de irse, pero algo lo detuvo.

Nunca se dio cuenta de cuándo – Seguramente – Algún cliente se escabulló hacia el templo. Pero en esos momentos, Deidara contemplaba algo… Completamente nuevo.

_Y el mismo amor. Será mi perdición._

Frente a él, a la luz de la luna. Lo que parecía ser una especie de Dios con aspecto de Diablo, algo exótico y discreto. Tenía el cabello casi tan largo como el de Deidara, más negro que la misma obsidiana, recogido en una coleta baja y tan brillante con la luz platinada. Perfil recto, gracioso sentar, elegante porte, ropa fina, pero sin parecer algún ejecutivo importante, simplemente… Perfecto.

Con cautela, Deidara se acercó unos pasos lentamente, tratando de que la ilusión no se rompiera, con sus ojos recorría una y otra vez la imagen del hombre sentado, dándole la espalda.

Nunca supo cuando fue que llegó al lado de aquel ser que tenía un aura de misterio. Lo único que vio fue un par de pozos de interminables negruras perderse en sus cielos opacados, siendo enmarcados por unas ojeras naturales que lo hacían ver joven… Y muy apuesto.

Su rostro, siempre serio, no dio más muestras de moverse.

_ ¿Se le ofrece algo? – Le preguntó con una aparente serenidad el blondo al joven desconocido sentado en la banqueta del templo.

Quién sabe cuánto tiempo se unieron el cielo y el infierno.

_Fui condenado. A quererte sin razón_

_ Deidara Uzumaki – Respondió sin más. Su voz le hizo estremecer por segundos a Deidara.

_ ¿Disculpe?

El rubio estaba sorprendido ligeramente. En el trabajo nunca daba su nombre (Los Harí van siendo una excepción) ¿De dónde lo sacó aquel misterioso moreno que lo derretía de a poco?

_ Tu nombre, es Deidara… Uzumaki – Dijo el hombre. El ojiazul notó cierta vacilación del invitado al pronunciar su apellido.

_ Si, lo es… ¿Se le ofrece algo?

Volvió a preguntar.

Estuvieron por innumerables minutos callados. Uno observando las estrellas y el otro observando las estrellas… Reflejadas en unas pozas negras.

_ Cuán irónica puede llegar a ser la vida…

Deidara se quedó callado. Dándole permiso para continuar.

_ Nunca pensé que funcionaría – Susurró casi inaudible el moreno, paseando su mirada por el rostro del rubio blondo.

_ ¿Disculpe?

Deidara estaba confundido. El tipo se ponía a hablar de cosas sin sentido (Pero para qué negarlo, es sexy).

_ Creo que la espera valió la pena.

Esto último el rubio no lo captó.

_Es un hechizo. De muerte y de dolor._

Lentamente el moreno levantó su mano, poniendo con el mayor cuidado del mundo un mechón rebelde de la rubia cabellera en su lugar, pasando suavemente apenas la yema de sus dedos por la delicada mejilla.

_ ¿Quién eres? – Preguntó Deidara, encantado con el ligero toque. Le causó escalofríos que trató no hacer notar, lográndolo exitosamente.

El moreno bajó su mano lentamente.

_ Confórmate con saber que me llamo… Shisui.

Lentamente se levantó, haciendo que el rubio retrocediera unos pasos.

_ Nos vemos… Deidara.

La figura desaparecía poco a poco entre la inmensidad de los escalones del templo familiar… Y Deidara catalogó al día siguiente ese encuentro como un extraño sueño.

**~* Herederos *~**

EL siguiente amanecer todo estuvo normal.

Huyeron del abuelo, desayunaron en la calle, Sasori y Gaara los pasaron a recoger justo en el escalón 478, dejaron a los menores en el colegio y se fueron a la secundaria durante toda la tarde.

Todo normal.

Nada anormal.

Durante días Deidara se mostraba nervioso, más no hacía nada por disimularlo, y cuando le preguntaban por algo, te respondía con monosílabos.

Estaba sorprendido ¡Por qué esa simple maquinación de su cabeza lo ponía así!

Pero no era culpa del rubio, oh no… Su cuerpo actuaba por sí solo.

Pero, súbditamente cambió. Todo cambió cuando Deidara se dio cuenta que a ese pelinegro nunca lo soñó.

_Y beberá mi sangre, y beberás mi amor._

Todo volvió a pasar una tarde. Después de volver de la secundaria.

Se estaba arreglando para comenzar otra vez con la rutina. Lo único disparejo eran sus pensamientos y el nuevo amigo de Naruto, Sasuke Uchiha. A Deidara no le caía muy bien con solo verlo al lado de su hermanito. Lo veía con ojos enamoradizos (Que para el rubio, eran unos ojos llenos de mala intención), algo raro en su edad, simplemente no le agradaba… Siempre fue un sobreprotector de primera.

El reloj anunciaba que era hora de abrir el templo, pero Deidara ni siquiera se había arreglado. Así que, lo más rápido que pudo, se puso su kimono, olvidándose del cabello, corrió hacia el Gran Árbol para buscar una flor y, al menos lucir un poco menos desarreglado.

No tuvo tiempo ni de pisar el templo cuando fue hostigado por peticiones para sus relatos. Así que muerto de vergüenza comenzó con cada uno de ellos.

Cuando la gente estuvo un poco calmada, se fue corriendo hacia el jardín, en donde descansaba el Gran Árbol y en donde nadie se atrevía a ir…

… Bueno, casi nadie.

_Nada impedirá que te ame,_

Shisui –La única información que le dio aquel misterioso joven de la otra vez – Estaba apoyado en el Gran Árbol, pisando tierra sagrada completamente descalzo y sosteniendo dos orquídeas en sus blancas manos.

Deidara caminó hasta detenerse en donde comenzaba la cerca del Árbol (Que no llegaba al y medio metro).

_ ¿Apurado hoy? – Rió el pelinegro.

Lentamente se acercó hacia el rubio, alzando las manos.

_ Estuve distraído – Dijo suavemente el ojiazul al sentir las manos de Shisui por su cuero cabelludo.

Momento de silencio.

_ No me di cuenta… Tus ojos al sol son más hermosos – Alagó el moreno desatando la media coleta del rubio y echando su fleco hacia atrás.

_ Gracias.

El rubio se sonrojó con el comentario del pelinegro, y lo hizo aún más cuando sintió como una de las flores era colocada delicadamente en su cabello.

_ Así está mejor.

Se sonrieron mutuamente.

_Que seas mío,_

_ Te esperaré cuando termines con tu trabajo – Alegó Shisui antes de revolver levemente los cabellos del rubio.

Así, Deidara volvió más entusiasmado hacia la entrada, en donde contó historias, ya más motivado y ayudando en todo lo que podía para hacer que la tarde y los clientes se fueran rápido.

Ni siquiera él se entendía… ¿Por qué actuaba tan ansioso y anhelaba tanto el atardecer? ¿Era por ese pelinegro…Por ese tal Shisui?

Dejó de pensar cuando los Harí fueron los últimos en irse. Así, comenzó a sentir efectos nerviosos. Las palmas y la nuca le sudaban frío y quería devolver su merienda. Con las manos temblorosas cerró la puerta del templo y se dirigió hacia su jardín.

Y, recto y fino se encontraba el moreno. Sentado sobre la misma banqueta de hace una semana atrás, mirando fijamente al rubio, puesto que el ojiazul tenía a sus espaldas el atardecer y le daba al pelinegro una hermosa imagen.

_ Hola – Susurró – Sin saber por qué – El rubio cuando estuvo frene a él.

Shisui sonrió.

_ Hola.

Cuando Deidara se sentó al lado del moreno, todo se fue desenvolviendo con naturalidad. Hablaban y reían – Ligeramente por parte del ojinegro –. Sin embargo, el rubio no pudo evitar notar que su acompañante trataba de evitar a toda costa las preguntas sobre su pasado, familias o información personal.

Eso lo deprimió superficialmente.

_Si corre por mis venas la pasión._

El moreno le daba al ojiazul un aire de completo misterio. Era recabado, usualmente callado y hacía comentarios o movimientos claramente pasados de moda, pero se comportaba como un caballero.

Antes de que los dos se dieran cuenta ya era muy entrada la noche, y Naruto salió ya con su pijama a lanzarse sobre las piernas de Dei y anunciarle que debía entrar a la casa.

Y mientras el mayor cargaba a su hermanito, con ganas de molestarlo un rato antes de dormir, sentía como el pelinegro se despedía silenciosamente de él, entregándole la otra orquídea que recogió por la tarde y acariciándole la mejilla.

Naruto nunca se explicó por qué la cara de su hermano se volvía igual a un tomate.

**~* Herederos *~**

Esa misma noche, a la madrugada, Deidara despertó sobresaltado.

Sudaba frío y tenía las pupilas dilatadas. Había tenido una pesadilla.

Lo único que el pobre recordaba eran gritos, explosiones y sangre. Todos mezclados en un remolino interminable que lo asustaba más y más.

Miró en su burel de noche, una orquídea que recibió hace pocas horas, dentro de un florero delgado.

El rubio suspiró.

Sentía como el ambiente hacía presión sobre su cuerpo. La pesadilla le había sentado muy mal. Así que tambaleándose se dirigió hacia la puerta corrediza que lo sacaba a su balcón.

Se enorgullecía por poseer una de las más hermosas vistas de la casa. Ya que su cuarto estaba en el segundo piso, se veía la copa del Gran Árbol Sagrado y la parte trasera del templo. Su hermano dormía abajo, por lo tanto no tenía una vista tan bella como esa.

Deidara intentó contar las estrellas. Últimamente se le hacía muy fácil ya que por la luminosidad del planeta, desaparecía una más cada noche. Vio aproximadamente 73, sin contar la hermosa luna.

_Somos herederos de sangre,_

Su vista se dirigió hacia el paisaje: La copa del Árbol, el césped y las flores estaban de un brillante plateado. Las sakuras ya florecidas presumían su belleza nocturna.

Y de nuevo, Deidara ajustó la vista al ver dos puntos escarlata. Juró que ya los había visto antes. Pero esta vez, no se desvanecieron. Se quedó mirando por largo rato esas gemas del color sangre, que estaban ligeramente tapadas por las flores del Gran Árbol.

Sacudió la cabeza. Y al momento siguiente, desaparecieron.

**~* Herederos *~**

Todas las tardes nuestro rubio protagonista esperaba impaciente la salida de los Harí, pues eso anunciaba la llegada del moreno.

Se arreglaba lo más que podía. Ya que algunas veces se habían ido a pasear más temprano por alguna heladería o a alguna plaza.

La rutina consistía en que Deidara le contaba cada mínimo e insignificante detalle de su patética vida. Mientras que Shisui escuchaba atentamente cada palabra y comentaba – Mayormente bromeaba – De vez en cuando.

También tomaron por costumbre reunirse antes de comenzar la labor del rubio, y que el moreno le arregle el cabello tan delicadamente como la primera vez.

_En muerte y en vida,_

Eso lo hacía feliz. No sabía por qué, pero cuando se miraba al espejo se notaba… Cambiado.

Mientras Deidara les gritaba a los mocosos que se murieran, caminaba grácilmente por el patio del templo. Su amigo Sasori había ido hacia su casa y ayudado con el trabajo ya que su novio tenía una cena familiar… O algo así.

_ Mira – Susurró el pelirrojo.

A lo lejos, estaba una pareja de jóvenes, tomados de la mano sentados en el pasto del jardín, compartiendo un helado. Los ojos de la chica resplandecían en alegría y satisfacción. Definitivamente, se notaba enamoradísima de su acompañante. Y a él le pasaba lo mismo.

El rubio intentó rememorar algún hecho casual de la vida para averiguar dónde vio antes esa mirada tan tierna. Volteó a ver su respuesta. Sasori siempre miraba así a su novio a pesar de ser un imbécil. Ambos se amaban y un par de veces Deidara fue el afortunado en apreciar su amor, de distintas formas cariñosas.

Grave error.

El ojiazul cayó de rodillas frente al Gran Árbol – En donde su amigo y él se detuvieron a ver a la pareja – Había caído en una terrible verdad.

Esa mirada… Esa mirada era lo que cambió al rubio. Esa mirada lo hizo ver diferente en el espejo de mármol de su habitación. Esa misma mirada… Era la que usaba única y exclusivamente por las noches con Shisui.

… Y justamente esa mirada apareció en él cuando comenzó una extraña amistad con el moreno.

Su acompañante preocupado, se agachó junto al rubio. Quien en este momento se daba cuenta de su terrible y agradable error. Lloraba mares al saberse tan débil, miraba al Gran Árbol, pidiéndole ayuda inútilmente, pues nunca imaginó que…

_Somos herederos de un amor._

Nunca imaginó que se llegaría a enamorar. Y a diferencia de sus amigos, él había desarrollado una insana dependencia del ojinegro. Le gustaba su compañía, era atento siempre con él y sentía que lo entendía de alguna forma. Estos eran algunos detalles que lograron atraer Deidara de Shisui.

Se sentía un imbécil.

Nunca podría estar con el moreno como más que conocidos. Sería muy raro que Deidara se le apareciera con esa confesión en boca. No quería arriesgarse a no verlo aparecer nunca más por los alrededores.

Esa noche – Últimamente tenía mucha actividad pasada las 7 pm – Tampoco pudo dormir. Se quedó despierto hasta después de las 12 de la madrugada. Dándole vueltas a los hechos y haciéndose un lío mental tremendo.

No fue raro el que el rubio se sorprendiera al ver a Shisui parado debajo de su balcón a esas horas de la noche.

Así que, bajando con el mayor sigilo que pudo, se fueron juntos hacia el patio. Y esa noche, el moreno se abrió completamente a su rubio.

_Y es tu belleza. La dueña de mi voz,_

Le contó detalles de su vida. Como por ejemplo que el pelinegro tenía cuatro años más que Deidara – Tenía 23 años – Que tampoco tenía familia – A diferencia del ojiazul, Shisui no tenía ningún familiar con él – O que su verdadero nombre no era Shisui – Había revelado que era de un primo lejano, pero alegó que quería que Dei lo llamara así –.

Cuando el blondo le preguntó por el misterio de su nombre, lo que dijo fue que el rubio lo descubriría a su tiempo.

Estuvieron hasta el alba hablando. Y para Deidara, desvelarse no era nada, puesto que la noche le había valido demasiado la pena.

**~* Herederos *~**

En uno de esos días, Deidara había salido temprano, y tenía cuatro horas antes de comenzar con su trabajo.

Había ido a su casa a descansar. Hace mucho que no lo hacía de esa manera.

Cuando se despertó el reloj leía las 11 de la noche.

Al rubio casi le da un infarto ¡Se había perdido su trabajo! Pero lo que más le entristeció fue el imaginarse al azabache esperando por él hasta quién sabe cuánto.

_ No te preocupes – Dijo una voz a su espalda (Estaba sentado en la cama) – Cuando no apareciste a la hora supuse que era por algo. Así que vine.

El rubio se sobresaltó de tal manera, que en un rápido movimiento consiguió enrollarse las piernas con las sábanas y perder el equilibrio de tal forma que cayó boca abajo en el piso.

_ Uffa ~ – Se quejó.

Escuchó una suave risa detrás de él – Que, sin admitirlo, lo volvía loco – Y sintió unos brazos enrollarse en su cintura para luego levantarlo con facilidad hasta la cama otra vez.

_ Tonto – Dijo de modo cariñoso el pelinegro.

_ ¿¡Cómo demonios supiste el qué estaba pensando! – Le gritó el rubio – Aún apresado por los brazos del moreno –.

_ Fácil: Eres muy predecible.

_La misma estrella. Que me acorraló,_

Cuando el ojiazul se calmó, pudo notar varias cosas. Dos rosas en su mesa de noche, las puertas del balcón abiertas y las cortinas de éste moviéndose, la luna nueva oscureciendo el cielo y el mentón de 'Shisui' sobre su hombro derecho.

_ ¿Qué se supone que haces acá? En primera… ¿Desde cuando estás aquí? – Interrogó Dei.

El moreno resopló.

_ Como dije antes cuando no apareciste pensé que algo había pasado… Bueno, no es sorpresa que te hayas quedado dormido. Últimamente no descansas mucho por las noches.

El rubio se alejó ligeramente.

_ ¿Y tú como sabes eso?

Hubo una pequeña pausa, en la que el ojinegro tomaba las manos del rubio sentado a espaldas de él.

_ Digamos que… Durante unas cuantas noches, espero a que te duermas para venir a verte.

_Fue mi destino. Escrito con pasión,_

_ Espera un segundo… ¿Dices que todas estas noches me has estado viendo dormir? ¿¡Por qué!

El chico del falso nombre no le prestó gran atención a los gritos de su rubio compañero – Quien se había volteado para verlo mejor – Solo se dedicó a acariciar su cabello lentamente, respondiendo de forma calmada.

_ De alguna manera eres interesante cuando duermes. No sé… Simplemente eso me ha llamado a atención.

Dei bufó.

_ Que misterioso… Casi tanto como tú. ¿Seguirás sin darme pistas sobre tu verdadero nombre?

Esa pregunta solía aparecer en cualquier conversación que tenían.

_ Mmm… Ya tú sabes la respuesta.

_Y con suspiros. Salvarte me impidió._

'Claro. La respuesta' Pensó Deidara bufando internamente. Siempre que llegaban a ese tema el que se hacía llamar Shisui, lo cortaba diciendo.

"Es algo que debes descubrir por tu propia cuenta"

¿Pero cómo Dei iba a lograr eso? Ni siquiera sabía en donde vivía.

_ SI claro… ¿Cómo pretendes que haga eso? ¿Acosándote? ¿Siguiéndote cuando te vas por las noches? O quizás… ¿Contratar a la mafia para que te espíe? – El rubio pensaba estas posibilidades en voz alta y cada una de ellas le parecía mejor que la otra.

El pelinegro ronroneó abrazándose a la cintura del blondo.

_ La primera opción es tentativa…

El menor bufó rodando los ojos. Luego de eso se hizo el silencio más tenso que presenció Deidara desde que conoció al moreno.

Podía sentir los brazos tensos alrededor de su cintura, y eso es algo que le preocupó. 'Shisui' no solía ponerse así, al menos no frente a él.

_ Deidara…

Esa era la voz más escalofriante que escuchó del pelinegro.

_Y beberá mi sangre y beberás mi amor._

El rubio subió sus cielos de día hasta los cielos de noche. Se perdió en la interminable negrura de su acompañante. Y, tan hipnotizado como estaba, perdiendo la noción del tiempo y de su mente – Que, por un lado le gritaba que parase y por el otro le decía que se dejara llevar – Sin medir los actos que estuvo a punto de cometer y sin pensar en las consecuencias, se fue acercando lentamente, como si sus ojos lo atrajeran, lo invitaran a perderse en esa locura que casi rayaba lo prohibido (Vale, hoy estoy filosófica 8D).

El mayor no hacía nada por alejarse. Era un contacto que anhelaba desde que vio al rubio por primera vez desde – o hace – Tantos años.

Pero, antes de que se dieran un beso, cada par de labios reclamando fieramente a los otros, con un simple roce entre ellos, Deidara despertó.

Su vida – Pasada o actual, eso nunca se lo cuestionó – Pasó frente a él. Pero lo más insultante era que no fueron recuerdos que él haya experimentado. No.

_Nada impedirá que te ame (¡Que te ame!),_

Recordó todo. Absolutamente todo. Su vida como artista, la explosión de su pueblo causada por él mismo, el momento en que aquel pelinegro frente a él lo obligó a entrar a Akatsuki, con esos ojos rojos como la sangre – Que, estaba seguro vio en dos ocasiones en esta otra vida – Despreciando, humillando su arte. Los insultos por parte de algunos miembros de la Organización – Entiéndase Hidan – hacia su persona. Todo. Todo. Todo.

Y también – Algo que lo enfureció, entristeció y despreció a la vez – Recordó el inmenso odio hacia Itachi Uchiha – Ahora tenía libertad de darle un nombre propio al pelinegro del cual inevitablemente se enamoró en esta vida – Por mirarlo con esos ojos que odiaba, por burlarse de su presencia en silencio, por hacerlo sentir inferior a él…

Todos los sentimientos se agolparon en su interior, los de esta vida y los de –Posiblemente – Su vida pasada. Como miles de misiles y pirotecnia explotando en su interior. Cariño y Burla. Inocencia y sarcasmo. Amor y Odio.

_Que seas mío,_

Y se cuestionó por segunda vez. ¿Qué sentía por el moreno? Estaba en un difícil dilema. No olvidaba todo el rencor que le guardó en el pasado, sin embargo, tampoco olvidaba lo cariñoso y cambiado que estaba, lo hermosamente bien que se había comportado con él, como todo un caballero.

Y una vez más, se odió a sí mismo.

Itachi sabía que algo así pasaría. En el mismo instante en el cual el roce de labios se dio, Deidara inconscientemente golpeó su espalda contra la pared. Tenía la mirada perdida y las lágrimas se deslizaban en silencio por su rostro, estaba desconectado de ese mundo.

Él no quería que el rubio retomara su odio por su persona. Lo amaba, sí. Mucho.

Pero tampoco podía ser lo suficientemente egoísta como para obligarlo a algo que él no quería. No.

_ ¿Lo recordaste todo, verdad?

El rubio abrió los ojos, entre maravillado y asqueado por tener a Itachi frente a él. Simplemente no podía evitarlo.

_Si corre por mis venas la pasión._

En los ojos de Itachi vio tristeza y sufrimiento. Mucho sufrimiento. Supo por accidente la verdad tras la matanza Uchiha y no lo culpó, pero esa tristeza era insostenible para Deidara.

Así que, tomando la decisión que marcaría su vida, eligiendo uno de los dos caminos por el cual seguir, optó por el más sano de los dos. Por la felicidad de Itachi y por la suya propia.

Decidió amarlo.

Después de todo… Esos recuerdos eran del pasado. Y él estaba viviendo el presente. Y el presente – Y su corazón – Clamaban a gritos al Uchiha en su vida.

_Somos herederos de sangre (¡Sangre!),_

Enrollando sus brazos en el cuello del moreno, se volvió a acercar a él, para no alejarse de nuevo y así borrar toda tristeza de sus ojos. Después de todo… No quieres ver esa expresión en la persona amada.

Esa noche, se entregó completamente a ese endemoniado azabache. Esa noche, Itachi le robó su primer beso y lo desvirgó – Ignorando que para el moreno también eran las primeras experiencias –.

**~* Herederos *~**

_ Al final… ¿Esto es una clase de reencarnación?

_En muerte y en vida,_

Estaban abrazados, desnudos, debajo de las sábanas del cuarto del rubio viendo como las estrellas desaparecían lentamente.

_ Ese no es mi caso, pero del resto sí – Respondió Uchiha pasando sus dedos por la espalda del blondo.

El rubio lo miró con una evidente interrogante.

_Somos herederos de un amor._

Y el moreno suspiró.

_ Yo te amaba desde mucho antes Deidara. No sé qué me atrajo de ti, pero créeme… Ahora lo hace con mucha más intensidad.

Se dio una pausa para apreciar los ojos marinos mirándole.

_ Y, sinceramente dolía. Dolía cada comentario, gesto o pensamiento (Exagerado) despreciante que tenías de mí, porque tú no sabías que cometías tu objetivo siempre. Me dolía de una manera tal, que no se podía comparar a la noche que maté a todo mi clan.

Deidara sentía como en su pecho afloraba la intensa culpa, bajó la mirada, herido por la tristeza impregnada en la voz de su amado, y deseando morirse en ese momento, entre sus brazos.

_Y beberás mi sangre_

_ Sin embargo, me propuse firmemente a enamorarte, porque no me quería rendir sin intentarlo. Porque quería sentir tu mirada sobre mi llena de amor, porque quería que me amaras como yo a ti. Pero en esos entonces yo no sabía nada de nada, no tenía experiencia y no ayudaba mi careta fría e indiferente digna de un buscado rango S dentro de una organización de asesinos. En ese tiempo la cursilería no era lo mío y pensando si hacerlo o no, fue que perdí toda oportunidad. Habías muerto y eso me caló e hirió. Pero nunca lo demostré… Al menos no en público.

_¡Y beberás mi amor!_

Se recostó en el pecho de Itachi escuchando atentamente, y la misma mano que acariciaba su espalda se deslizó por entre sus cabellos rubios.

_ Quería mi felicidad. Pero sabía que no podría vivir en paz hasta que mi ototo-baka me matara, pues sabía que si la buscaba, arrastraría a personas queridas para mí hacia el hoyo de sentimientos oscuros y eso era algo que, no quería por nada.

Hizo una pausa para respirar, y apretó más al ojiazul entre sus brazos, friccionando sus cuerpos ligeramente.

_ Cuando mi hermano me creía muerto, estuve en realidad inconsciente por 3 días, cuando desperté estaba en una cabaña, completamente herido y sin posibilidades de caminar por el momento. Un hombre de aspecto misterioso me cuidó durante mi recuperación. Se compadeció de mi estado, de mi desafortunado desenlace con el destino, todo el mundo me odiaba y había cometido el incorregible error de enamorarme del ser que más me odiaba por sobre todos, incluso diría por sobre mi hermano.

"Entonces me dijo: "Te puedo ayudar, muchacho"

_ Eso era algo que anhelaba oír, pero creía que era imposible. Al menos hasta que lo comprobé por mí mismo. Me dijo que el precio para volverte a ver era desesperante en ocasiones y me preguntó varias veces si de verdad estaba dispuesto. Y entonces, con un jutsu, me convirtió.

_ ¿Convirtió? – interrumpió Dei enfrascado en la historia.

_Y nada impedirá que te ame._

El moreno le miró a los ojos.

_ Soy inmortal, Deidara. Pero no de los de las películas que les gusta a las tontas niñas sobre vampiros y hadas. No, yo soy solo una clase de raza inmortal, sin la necesidad de sobrevivir a base de sangre. Puedo estar hasta 8 meses sin comer nada, pero al final mi organismo me pide nutrientes, solo que por la falta de desarrollo físico se eliminan más lento de mi sistema.

_¡Que seas mío!_

"Cambiando un poco, cuando te vi por primera vez trabajando, con tu kimono puesto y sonriendo de una manera tan diferente a como te vi hace tantos años atrás – No eran sonrisas sádicas, sino cálidas – Supe que, en definitiva, la espera de tantos siglos vagando por el mundo, esperando tu regreso, habían valido completamente la pena".

El moreno sonrió y posó una mano en la curvatura de la cintura del blondo.

_ Te amo Dei.

El rubio le besó.

_ Te amo también Ita.

**~* Herederos *~**

_ Sigo insistiendo que se ven lindos juntos.

El grupo de amigos que, en vidas pasadas solía ser Akatsuki, estaban reunidos en una heladería. Konan se alegró cuando supo que Deidara había encontrado alguien que lo amaba. Y ella sabía que no eran mentiras de ese chico pelinegro sentado al lado de su rubio amigo. Bastaba con ver cómo lo miraba protectoramente para darse cuenta de lo enamorado que estaba del menor.

_Si corre por mis venas la pasión._

_ Bah, al fin la rubia se encontró a alguien con quien desfogar sus penas – Albino sonrió en las piernas de su novio.

_ Hidan, si no quieres que te la corte, cállate – Amenazó el rubio, sintiendo como su – Ahora – Novio le tomaba de la mano para calmarlo.

_Somos herederos de sangre,_

Cada pareja disfrutaba de un helado para una persona para compartirlo. Deidara sonrió. Ahora sabía qué pensamientos y actitudes se escondían detrás de cada uno de sus amigos. Ahora tenían libertad de poder llamarse 'amigos' sin el miedo de crear lazos importantes para que en un futuro incierto, lleno de batallas, alguno muera.

Por supuesto, Deidara les presentó a todos a Itachi.

Cada reacción fue diferente, pero ninguna fue negativa.

_En muerte y en vida,_

Y, como siempre, estaban causando estragos en algún lugar privado para hacer molestar a la clientela, después de todo no veían que divertirse fuera un delito. Aún eran jóvenes.

Itachi y Deidara sonrieron después de besarse, cuando vieron la escena que montaban todos, cada uno regañando y gritando diferentes cosas.

Porque ambos sabían que era cuestión de tiempo antes de que algún otro comenzara a recordar el pasado, y olvidarlo para disfrutar el nuevo presente que la vida les daba.

_Somos herederos de un amor._

¡Gracias, público por llegar hasta acá!


End file.
